What Some Girls Do
by HappinyBaby
Summary: They sat like that, breathing in the same breaths. Both blushing so much it was making them feel like they were on fire. Neither could find the words to speak, neither wanting to ruin the moment they were in. Staring into each others eyes, wishing the other would take the plunge.


Hinata walked down the dusty roads on the hunt for her new friend. She normally spent her down time with her old friends, Kiba and Shino, but they were both spending the day with their own families. She smiled when she saw a pink head down the road. She waved her hand excitedly hoping Sakura could see her.

"Hinata! Hurry up!", Sakura yelled.

Hinata smiled and quickened her step. She was slightly huffing when she was finally by Sakura's side. Sakura was still talking with Naruto and Sasuke, so she waited before speaking. She was staring at Naruto, blushing hard. It was always so hard to be next to him. Something about him called to her, it was like she was drawn to him by some strange force. The problem was, she could never talk to him, it made her too nervous, and at times she would even faint from the anxiety.

"Hey Hinata!", Naruto said.

"H-Hi Naruto-kun", she blushed and began to twiddled her fingers, looking down.

"What's wrong with your face? Why are you so red, are you getting sick?", he asked shoving his hand out and placing it on her forehead.

She was frozen in place. His hand was so warm and it was right there. She continued staring at the ground she could feel her head getting hazy and her vision becoming blurry, she thought she might faint.

"Get your hands off of her! Don't you know how to treat a lady?", Sakura yelled at him. She slapped his hand away from Hinata's face. She began to hit Naruto on the head, as she continued to yell at him.

Hinata looked over at Sasuke but his reaction was the same as always, it was like he was used to this by now. She sighed and began to pull at Sakura's arm, trying to pull her away from him.

"Ah! Sakura stop, I'm sorry!", Naruto yelled as he tried to block her hits.

"Sakura stop", she said still pulling on her shoulder. She looked at Sasuke, "C-Can you please help?".

He groaned and ran his hand through his hair before reaching out and pulling Naruto away.

Once they were finally pulled apart, Hinata smiled. She did get annoyed at times with how much this team fought, but Sakura always defended her. Sakura pushed her hair out of her face and brushed some dirt off of her arm. She looked over at Hinata and smiled. She reached over and grabbed her arm, pulling her close to her side.

"Well guys its been fun, but were gonna go now. Hinata and I have plans.", Sakura said. She began to walk away, pulling Hinata behind her.

"Tch, bye", Sasuke said crossing his arms.

"Wait Sakura! I'm sorry, come back!" Naruto yelled behind them.

"B-Bye Naruto-kun." Hinata said, turning her head to look back at him.

"Gosh, don't bother, I have no idea why in the world you would like him", She said shaking her head.

"Well its because-"

"Ew, please don't explain", Sakura interrupted.

Hinata frowned and looked at her feet as they walked, still arm in arm. "So what plans did we have today?", she asked. She didn't remember making any official plans with her, all they did was pick a time to meet.

Sakura thought about it for a minute and replied, "Well I thought we could hangout at my place and just relax. You know I've been dying to do something with your hair, maybe we could have a mini spa day or something".

"Oh okay!", She beamed. "That sounds like fun".

Sakura looked over at her, "You're really pretty when you smile, ya know?".

Hinata blushed at her words, "T-Thank you".

She and Sakura had only recently begun to hangout together. Ever since Neji started dating Tenten, he spent majority of his free time with her. It made sense but she lost the only person she ever really talked to, besides her own teammates. Hinata sighed at the though and gripped Sakura's arm tighter.

Sakura smiled when she felt the Hyuga's grip tighten. She slipped her arm out of her grip and slid her hand down until they were hand in hand. She saw the blush forming on her cheeks. She looked kind of cute like that.

"Calm down Hinata, were girls so its okay. Nobody cares anyway", she said holding onto the others hand tightly.

Hinata looked at the people around them. Nobody seemed to even notice, maybe it wasn't such a big deal. She still couldn't help the warmth from spreading over her face. She brought her free hand up to her lips, trying to bite her nails. She couldn't help the flutter in her chest as she felt Sakura's soft grip in her hand. She could feel the small calluses on her palm, she wondered if she could feel hers as well. She dropped her hand by her side and looked at their intertwined fingers and bit her lip.

Sakura noticed the poor girls face staring at their hands. "So my parents aren't home right now, so we can be as loud as we want and do whatever we want", She let out a small giggle, squeezing her hand tighter around the other

"O-Okay" She replied. She looked up at Sakura to see that she was smiling at her, she looked beautiful. The soft giggle she let out at Hinata's embarrassment made her trip over her own foot. She decided it would be best to just watch her feet to make sure she didn't make a fool of herself.

After a few more minutes they finally reached Sakura's home. Sakura paused at the door and frowned. She looked over at Hinata and pulled her hand out from her grip as she turned to unlock her door. As she stepped inside she turned on the lights and waited for Hinata to enter before shutting the door behind her.

Hinata stepped inside, looking around the room. She tried not to look down at her empty hand, she could feel a tightness in her chest. She looked at Sakura for direction on what next, her mind seemed to be confused. It was a weird feeling she was having over the pink haired girl, but to be honest, she didn't mind it.

Sakura looked at the Hinata, wanting to test the waters. She held her hand out to the long haired beauty, gauging her reaction. It looked like Hinata was debating something in her mind before reaching out and taking her hand. Sakura smiled and pulled her on to the couch and sitting down.

"S-So what did you want to do with my hair?", she asked. She needed something to say, a conversation topic, something to distract her ever growing blush.

"I'm not sure, to be honest I cant even remember", Sakura replied.

Sakura could feel her heart beating in her chest. Why was she so nervous? Was it because they were home alone? Was all of this because she held the other girls hand? She looked down at their still intertwined fingers and squeezed, feeling her heart skip a beat. Maybe this wasn't just about holding hands, maybe it was about the other female.

"Ya know, one time Ino kissed me", Sakura blurted out. She looked at the wall behind the Hyuga, not having the guts to meet her eyes. Why in the world did she say that, she felt like an idiot. Why was she having these feelings? This was all happening so fast she didn't know what to make of it.

Hinata was shocked, it was such a random confession. She didn't know what to say. She opened her mouth and closed it a few times before asking, "What was it like?".

Sakura's eyes widened at the question. Searching Hinata's face for a reason, any reason, as to why she would ask that. She found the same reason that she herself had used. It was because she was curious, it was because it was something different, it was because of the other female. She reached her other hand out to touch Hinata's hair, running her fingers through it. She saw the redness spreading cross the others face and quickly pulled her hand back away.

The quick feeling of her hand in her hair had Hinata reeling. What was happening to her? Why was she feeling this way, the only other person she had feelings for was Naruto and in some ways this felt stronger. She was so confused and at any minute she was sure she might faint, but until that happened she wanted to keep spending time with Sakura. The two normally kept their distance when they hung out, something about having skin contact with her was so different and it made her want more.

Hinata used her free hand and grabbed Sakura's pulling it back up to her hair once more, "Y-You can touch it". Her face was so hot she was sure she would start sweating.

Now that she had permission, Sakura freely ran her fingers through the others long hair. She could feel her own blush starting to form. She pulled lightly at the base, holding Hinata still, so she could examine her features better. She saw beautiful milky white eyes staring back at her. She looked down at her lips, they looked so soft. She wondered what it would feel like to actually kiss her. When Ino had kissed her she felt nothing, of course she was a pretty girl but she never had feelings like that for her. What was so different about the dark haired girl sitting in front of her, why did she have such a sudden interest?

She pulled her hand from her hair and placed it on the others cheek, feeling her warmth. Her mind was running a mile a minute. She had the weirdest urge to touch her lips, so she did. She spread her hand over the dark haired females face, brushing her thumb over her bottom lip. It felt so soft under her finger, she wondered if it would feel the same over her own lips. She saw Hinata slightly open her lips, breathing through her mouth. Her breath was ghosting over her fingers, giving her chills.

Hinata didn't know what to do. This all seemed so sudden, was skin contact all they really needed to feel this way? She brought her own free hand up, and in a moment of courage, placed it on Sakura's cheek. She gripped the underside of her chin pulling her just a little closer until their breaths were mixing together. Sakura was making her more confident, more bold.

They sat like that, breathing in the same breaths. Both blushing so much it was making them feel like they were on fire. Neither could find the words to speak, neither wanting to ruin the moment they were in. Staring into each others eyes, wishing the other would take the plunge.

Hinata was the first to speak being so close to the other. "S-Sakura?", she whispered. She looked down at the others lips, trying to find the courage to make a move. She could never even talk to Naruto and here she was about to kiss his teammate. What had gotten into her? In that moment she felt lost, like she didn't know who she was. She looked back up to the others beautiful teal colored eyes and thought back to her confession. What if Sakura liked kissing Ino? Would she compare the two kisses together? Would she think she was a bad kisser seeing as how this would be her first one? She was lost to her thoughts, staring deep into the others eyes.

Sakura's eyes light up at the sound of her own name. She knew she was going to have to be the one to make the move, but she wasn't sure it was a good idea. If they stopped now they could still pretend everything was normal, like none of this ever happened. She looked at the others soft lips and knew that it would never go back to normal. Being so close to her now, she knew the urge to kiss her would never go away. She leaned in closer until their noses were touching. She hated how much she enjoyed the feeling of the other girls skin on her own.

"I'm sorry, but I think I need to do this", Sakura whispered.

She closed her eyes and leaned in until their lips were just barely touching. She swallowed and pushed her lips fully against the shocked Hinata. It was like electricity was shooting through her body. She could feel a hunger building in her body. Her heart felt like at any moment it would explode. Her brain was mush, she was acting on pure instinct at this point.

HInata's eyes shot open when she kissed her. She looked at Sakura to see her eyes were closer, so she did the same. She melted into the kiss, not wanting to fight it. Her hand moved from her cheek to the back of her head, pulling Sakura closer. The fire in her body made her feel like at any moment she might just burst into flames. Before, her brain was asking a million and one questions, now it was quiet, not able to form a single thought. All she could feel was want and desire.

Before she even knew what she was doing Sakura slipped her tongue out, running it over the others bottom lip, seeking entrance. Hinata obliged, slightly gasping at the different sensation. Both tongues met, making Sakura let out a small moan. Tongues twirled together, fighting for dominance. HInata continued to pull her closer, letting out small moans of her own.

Finally needing air both girls pulled away, breathing hard. Hinata had to look away. Without the kiss to distract her, her mind had starting running wild again. She couldn't meet the others gaze, she could feel the disappointment growing in her chest. What happened to her, who was she anymore? Did this mean her feelings for Naruto were no longer valid? Did this mean she liked girls? Did this mean she had feelings for Sakura?

Sakura looked at the dark haired girl in front of her, turning her head to look her in the eyes. She looked so confused, she looked so hurt. Sakura bit her lip, trying to think of something comforting to say. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, whatever feelings she had, they would have to be put to the side for now.

She opened her eyes and stared into the anxious ones in front of hers. "Don't worry Hinata, this is just what some girls do", She said trying not to sound hurt.

Sakura watched her nod her head and look back down. Sakura followed her gaze to find that they were still holding hands. She gave her hand one last squeeze before pulling away, only to have Hinata grip her hand tighter. She looked at Hinata's face but saw her gaze was still on their hands. She sighed and leaned back into the couch. Her gaze still stuck on their hands. She thought about what she said and whether or not it was right. Some girls did kiss other girls, but maybe it wasn't always such a good idea.

**Hope you liked this quick little story! It didn't play out exactly as I had it planned in my head, so I'm sorry if its not a great transition. Leave a review to let me know what you think! Thank you so much!**


End file.
